


Meeting the little Brother!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M, Mac Style Language!, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	Meeting the little Brother!

“Getcha ass up” Mac growls as he comes into the bedroom.

“Fuck you” She retorts covering her face up with the cover, trying to block the sun coming through the dingy broken window in the bedroom.

She is instantly pissed when Mac rips the covers from her hands, leaving her in the cold drafty room. “What the fucks your problem” she yells looking up at him.

“I fuckin told ya getcha ass up” Mac barks looking down at her, his eyes going straight to her chest. “Yeah and I said fuck you” she growls getting up out of bed picking up the cover again, getting back in bed.

“Maybe later…..whore…..my brothers coming in get your ass up clean the fuckin house I gotta go to the caves.” He bellows down the hall.

“Brother” she asks confused as she gets out of the bed the floor cold on her feet. “What the fuck you mean brother” she asks looking at him as he is reaching for the doorknob. “You don’t have a brother”

“Put some fuckin clothes on” Mac bitches looking back at her.

“Fuck you!”  “Answer me I didn’t know you had a brother”

“Younger brother …….Walter fucked some whore got her pregnant, I got a brother, he’s coming in today.”

“How long have you known him……why the fuck aint you told me” She says throwing on one of his shirts laying on the couch.

“Fucks it your business”

“Come on Mac how long have you fucking known him” she was curious she had been with Mac for over a year now and he has never mentioned a brother.

“Longer then I’ve known your ass” he rumbles going out the door.

She follows him out the door “Should I put a Christmas tree up to” she yells knowing good and and well what his answer was gonna be.

“I’m gonna shove that tree up your ass” he hollers out his truck window.

She shakes her head with a smile on her face as she goes back into the house. It was a week before Christmas and she had been aggravating him about a Christmas tree for close to a month now she had put one up a few days ago……….he threw it out the door in a tweaked out frenzy.

She jumped in the shower and put some clothes on, and started picking up the house. Doing laundry and cleaning up the living room and the kitchen, this was an everyday thing when it came to living with Mac he was always breaking something or coming home stoned or drunk …or both breaking shit, throwing shit around…..and their sexual escapades were none to safe …and sometimes ended up in shit broke and both of them bruised….and sometimes bleeding.

She went into the bedroom digging though Macs stash she rolled her joint lighting it up, going back to picking up the house.

She was working on her second joint and putting laundry away when she heard the front door open. “Where the hell are ya” Mac hollered through the house.

“In the fuckin bedroom” she answered him folding one of his shirts putting in the drawer like it was gonna stay there long. He came through the bedroom door, snatched the joint from her mouth sticking it between his lips. “What the fuck” she says snatching it back from him.

“You and your dirty little mouth” he says with a smirk on his face.

“You like my dirty little mouth” she answers blowing smoke at him.

“Only when it’s busy” he says grabbing her arm pulling her to him.

“Oh yeah” she says a smile on her face “That’s when I like your mouth too ……when it’s busy.”

She stubbed out the joint and started working his overalls off his body……she always got horny when she smoked ….she knew that was why he always left weed in the house.  

Mac; like always took over, pushing her to her knees, his hand going to her jaw “Open that dirty mouth of yours” he demands. She barely has her mouth open before he shoves into her, she is used to that now, but before it would make her gag every time. She starts sucking, bobbing her head on his cock, his hands tangled in her hair moving her faster on his cock, slobber dripping from her mouth but his thrust do not let up, until she digs her nails into his thighs making him jerk. “Shit bitch” He grunts pulling her off of him “Shit, back at you, your gonna break my fucking jaw” She says looking up at him.

“Maybe then you will shut that fuckin mouth of yours” Mac rumbles pulling her up to her feet turning her towards the dresser bending her over ripping her pants off of her. Leaving her in nothing but panties and his t shirt. He throws one of the dresser drawers open digging in it throwing clothes everywhere until he brings out a knife “Seriously Mac do you hide those things everywhere” she asks looking back at him.

“Never know when you might need one” he smirks cutting at the fabric of her panties nicking her skin making her yelp. “You and them damn knifes” she says cold chills appearing all over her skin as he touches the cold steel to her ass cheek. She can feel the knife glide up her back as he cuts the shirt off of her. “You know that was your shirt right” she says looking back at him a smile on her face.  Mac chuckles as he slaps her ass the sound echoed through the house. “Son-of-a-bitch” she yells trying to jump up but Macs hand in the middle of her back held her in place.

“What the fuck was that about” she groans looking back at him “Stop fuckin wearing my shirts”

“Fuckin make me” she smirks. Mac moves his hand up to the back her neck pushing her face onto the dresser before shoving into her hard, her hips hit the dresser, she knows she is gonna be bruised up, she always is after sex-bruises and bites marks is his specialty. She can tell this was going to be a hard, fast, rough, fuck by the way his thrust are, he wasn’t playing around. He leans down, his chest flush against her back, he bites down on her shoulder, she can feel his meth rotted teeth break skin……he always does, his tongue licks up the blood that has seeped out of the mark. She can tell he was getting close as his thrust start to slow down, he pulls almost completely  out, leaving just the tip, she knows exactly what he’s doing; as he grabs the shaft of his cock, stroking, jacking himself into her his other hand on the middle of her back holding her in place.

“Fuck” he grunts as he comes she can feel it running out of her and down her thighs. He grabs one of her clean shirts out of the dresser and with a smirk cleans himself off with it.

“You motherfucker I just fuckin done laundry” she screams slapping his chest.

“You can fucking do it again” he growls as he kicks his overalls off “I’m getting in the fuckin shower, pick up those dirty fuckin clothes” he demands leaving the bedroom.

“I fuckin hate you” she screams at his bad, both of them knowing good and well she was lying. She picks up the clothes, taking them to the washer, throwing away the cut up shirt and panties, she gives him a few minutes to shower, before she decides he had been in there long enough.

She hears him scream as she fills up the washer, “you stupid little bitch” he screams as he is fighting to get the water turned off the cold water and out of the shower. She leans against the door frame, as he jumps out of the shower wrapping a towel around him.

 “That’s for not making me come” she says her arms crossed over her chest.

“I’m gonna fuckin kill you one day” Mac growls standing face to face with her.

“Aww I love you too babe” she smirks. Mac shakes his head as he heads towards the bedroom.

“I’m fuckin hungry” she hears him yell from the bedroom.

“Yeah well I’m fuckin horny…so sounds like we both have problems” she yells back. She loves pushing his buttons, seeing just how far she can push him, he once admitted in a drunken stupor that, that was the reason he liked her. She goes into the kitchen, and throws a frozen pizza into the over, he never had food in the house until she moved in.

Mac comes stomping into the kitchen “I’m fuckin hungry”

 “I put a pizza in the oven” she answers him as she walks past him heading towards the bathroom, she stops the washer and takes a quick shower. She gets dressed, and heads back out the living room finding the bottle of Jim sitting on the table, she opens it and starts drinking, she had to be drunk to go to the bar and deal with Walters ass.

“Ya comin” Mac bellows as he makes his way to the door, looking back at her. She had finished the bottle and was feeling pretty good at the moment, she gets up and follows him out the door.

“Fuck” Mac spits as he starts digging through his pocket, looking for his little tin.

“Here, you left it on the sink” She tells him pulling the tin out of her pocket handing it over to him.

 He grunts which she takes as a thank you, his gas mask is lying in the seat beside her she plays with it. She gets in the glove box knowing that’s where Mac keeps his weed, she rolls her a joint lighting it up taking a few hits before passing it over to Mac, she rolls a few more sticking them in her pocket. They smoke the joint heading to bar, both feeling the effects from her booze and his tweak as they pull in the parking lot.

As they walk to the bar she notices a jet black older model truck which was new to this joint, it was always the same cars and trucks here this one was new it must belong to Macs brother, as she walks up to the truck she looks in seeing a gas mask sitting on the passenger seat …yeah it was his brother. She smirks as she opens the door grabbing the mask from the seat sitting on her head, Mac shakes his head as he walks through the door, she not far behind him.

They make their way to the bar, she notices a guy sitting there, he was built just like Mac broad shoulders that narrowed at the hips, his hair was a little lighter than Macs.

The man turns looking at her with a death glare “fuckin get in my truck bitch” he snarls getting up off of his stool walking the short distance between them “sure did” she smirked. Mac just stood back and watched the two knowing that his brother had never met a woman like this one before.

She didn’t back down from him ….hell she didn’t back down from Mac she wasn’t going to back down to Mac Jr here. He never took her eyes off of him, “I think it looks good on me” she smirked loving the angry look on his face the face that was a spitting image of Macs.

 The man cackled ….a laugh that actually sent chills down her spin “fuckin bitch who the fuck you think you are” the man ask.

“Names Mary….Macs ol lady” she answered looking past him to Mac who stood there with a look of what could be thought of as pride on his face.

“Names Stanley” he answered as he grabs the gas mask off her head turning walking to the bar where Mac was standing.

She follows him to the bar sitting down between, the two men, that could seriously be twins, she orders her whiskey settling in for a long night. The two men talk, and drink, Mac kept looking at her with that look in his eyes that she knew all too well. She starts to dig through her pocket finding one of the joints she rolled on the way to the bar and lights it up.

She had noticed that Stanley just like his brother had a little tin he kept in his pocket as well, and just like his brother it was opened more the closed as she watched him yet another time take it out of his pocket and as Mac called it “fixed his high”.

From the mix of alcohol and the weed she had smoked all day Mary wanted to go home…..and finish what Mac had started before they left. “Mac take me home” she moaned in his ear knowing that even if he didn’t act like it ……that her moaning would work every time. 

“Fuck woman…go on now I’m drinking” Mac snarled taking another drink from his beer.

“Get a bottle bring it with us” she groaned her hand traveling up his thigh under the bar.

“Fuck” he groaned into his glass as her hand reaches his cock rubbing him under the bar.

“That’s what I want to do” she whispers.

“You gonna fuck both of us, he’s staying at the house?” Mac ask looking towards his brother that was talking to some woman beside him.

“If you’re okay with it” she answered knowing how jealous, and territorial he is.

An evil ass smirk came a crossed his face that made her regret what she had just said, also made her a bit excited….there was a reason she was with Mac. Mac gets up from his stool going behind the bar and taking a bottle of Jim and a bottle of Jameson, “Come on brother” Mac says as he grabs her by the arm dragging her to the door. Stanley drains his bottle as he gets up to follow the two out of the bar, ignoring the woman that was now whining.

 Mac pulled her to his truck pulling out of the parking lot, Stanley right behind him, she lights up the joint that she had in her pocket blowing the smoke towards Mac “So you gonna watch us” she smirked scooting over to him, her hand going to his thigh. Mac takes the joint from between her lips, taking a hit.

“Get me hard …whore” Mac demanded his hand going to the back of her head as she unbuttons his jeans, taking him out of his jeans, taking him into her mouth sucking, licking, feeling him grow a bit in her mouth. “Gotta work harder then that” Mac growls has he shoves her head down into his crotch, his cock grows harder when she gags. She bobs her head, sucking swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, as she starts to pay attention to the head sucking it as she strokes him. He pulls her off of him hard making her yip from the pain of him pulling her hair.

“Stroke me” Mac grunts as he finishes the joint.

She strokes him as he pulls into his drive way, “In the fuckin house, take those fuckin clothes off leave the bra and panties on” Mac demands as he shoves himself back into his jeans.

She isn’t usually the type of girl that, follows demands all too well but here she is walking to the house unbuttoning clothes all the way. She heads for the bedroom losing clothes with every step, she climbs in the bed and waits. She can hear the two men come into the house, and the scuffling of what she was guessing was kitchen chairs. The two men appear in the room, both of them have chairs in their hands …..like they were about to enjoy a show.

The two men sit their chairs at the foot of the bed, both licking their lips as they settle themselves into their chairs. Mac’s voice was low, and demanding “take that bra off show him your tits.” Mary sits up reaching behind her unhooking her bra, pulling it off her arms and dropping it the floor, she could feel the wetness gather between her legs as the two men stared at her. “Stand up” Mac demands, nodding to the space between them and the bed she crawls to the foot of the bed and stands in front of the two men. “Turn around, take em off” She turns to face the bed as she slowly starts to pull her panties off her hips, she can feel their eyes on her, she kicks her panties to the side. She hears the men shuffle and the sound of chairs moving and belts hitting the floor behind her.

“On your back” she hears, but not from Mac.

“Do as your told” Mac growls.

She smirks as she moves around and lays on her back propping herself up on her elbows looking back and forth from the two men, Stanley was on his feet, looking down at her with the same predator look in his eyes that his brother has, stroking himself as he grabs her thighs pulling her ass to the edge of the bed. Mac makes his way to the side of the bed, dropping his jeans grabbing the back of her head and shoving into her mouth, making her gag at the sudden intrusion, which made both men cackle. She almost bites Mac as Stanley shoves into her, Mac pulls her off of him by the hair lowering his mouth to her ear.

“Tell him how you liked to be fucked” Mac growled.

“Oh….shit” she groans as Stanley slams into her hard.

“Tell him how my little whore likes to be fucked” Mac spits his hand going to her throat.

“Fuck…..hard” she moans between thrust.

“That’s right, my little whore likes when her pussy is fucked hard” Mac says looking down at her.

“Aint that right….my little whore?” Mac says grabbing at her throat.

“Yes….fuck yes” She moans.

“Don’t let her cum” Mac smirks looking down at her.

“You son-of-a-bitch” she spits looking up at him a shit eating grin on his face.

Mac smirks moving back to the chair he had brought in with him, he watches as Stanley grabs her hips moving her so she was on her hands and knees facing Mac positioning himself behind her, grabbing her hips causing her to wince from the bruises from Mac’s fucking earlier. Mary watches Mac stroke himself his eyes focus on her tits bouncing with every thrust.

“Fuck no wonder you deal with that mouth….this pussy’s good” Stanley says snapping his fucking her a lot like his brother …..but also a completely different.

“Good with that little whore mouth of hers too” Mac says getting up from his chair his hand not leaving his cock.

“Show him how god you are with that mouth of yours” Mac says leaning down smirking at her.

Stanley pulls out of her, she moves around on the bed taking him into her mouth her ass towards Mac. She screams as Mac slaps her ass, sending shivers all over her body. Mac grabs her hips lining himself up slapping her ass again as he shoves into her making her moan around Stanley’s cock, his hands going to the sides of her face holding her still as he fucks her mouth……just as his brother had earlier that day. Mary’s body reacts to both men…..her hands gripping onto the sheets as she feels her body tense up, she feels Macs hand in her hair pulling her off of Stanley pulling her up to him.

“Don’t you fuckin do it” Mac warns her biting into her neck before shoving her back to Stanley who shoves back into her mouth.

He grips tighter on the sheet trying not to cum knowing Mac would punish her if she did…..even if she enjoyed the punishment she decided to let him have this one.

“Get him off” Mac growls.

Mary works Stanley with one hand and the other holding herself up as she sucked and licked at his cock, until she felt his grip in her hair grow tighter him burying him in her mouth is cum hitting the back of her throat, she swallowed as fast as he came.

“Fuck…..that mouth” Stanley moaned pulling out of her mouth crawling out of the bed. “Fuckin need a hit after that….damn.” he groans picking up his clothes and leaving the room.

As soon as Stanley was gone Mac pulled out of her, moving her to her back sliding back into her biting and licking at her neck, pinching her nipple her moans growing louder with every thrust.

“Fuck Mac …..Fuck….please” she groans digging her nails in his back making him hiss and growl.

“What do you want?” Mac smirks looking down at her.

“I wanna cum” “Fuck Mac let me cum” she moans grabbing his ass digging her nails in making his cuss.

“Fuck okay….cum for me my little whore” he moaned in her ear feeling her cum, her pussy tighten around him….her pussy milking him of his cum he cums deep inside of her biting at her neck.

“Fuck…..he’s right that pussy is good” Mac smiled looking at her as he flopped down beside her, cackling when she smacks his chest.

“Fuck yeah it is …..kept your ass aint it” Mary smirks.

“Just so you know he’s moving in here…..and you never sum for anybody but me” Mac says squeezing her tits before crawling out of bed leaving Mary freshly fucked and very fuckin happy….both of em to play with….she could get used to that. She was pulled from her daydreaming as she hears Mac hollering through the house “We’re fuckin hungry” Mary shakes her head laughing as she climbs out of bed.                                                                                                                                      


End file.
